


Love you

by Starwing200



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Derek has a nightmare stile’s like the awesome boyfriend he is comforts him.





	Love you

Gasping for breath Derek let’s out a sob, distant screams of his family slowly dying are burned into his memory on repeat, distantly Derek feels familiar hands pulling him, on to a more familiar chest. Sobbing into the chest of now he Recognizes as Stile’s, distantly he hears a soothing gentle voice making comforting sounds. Soon after his sobs turn into desperate little whimpers he makes out what Stile’s is saying.

“Shh it’s ok, Derek you're ok I’m here” Derek let’s out a soft breath of air, trying to focus on Stile’s hand that’s soothing down the back of his now sweated threw shirt. 

Eventually Derek lifts his head from Stile’s now wet clothed chest, Derek feels somewhat embarrassed, staring down at the soft blanket looked around his lap, Derek sniffles out “I’m *snifle* sorry for waking you up” he feels the hand that was rubbing soothingly down his back gently tilt his chin up

“Don’t say sorry baby, I’m not mad I’m more concerned do you want to talk about it?”

Derek wants to say yes but he feels emotionally drained from his nightmare and crying, still sniffling he asks Stile’s softly “Can we just *sniffle* lay back down please?” 

Replying softly “Of course sweetheart” gently shifting Derek so that there both laying on their sides stiles pulls Derek flush against his chest intertwining there legs and feet. 

pressing a soft kiss on Derek’s cheek, Stile’s rest his head atop of Derek’s and whispers quietly “Goodnight sweetheart” Derek sleepy mumbles something that sounds like a sleepy “Love you” chuckling Stile’s soon drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you find any spelling/grammar errors. :)


End file.
